


Persuasion

by ArtfulDistraction



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I'm not good at tags, at least you can pass the oral, send help, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDistraction/pseuds/ArtfulDistraction
Summary: There were many ways of persuasion, yours just happened to be the most effective.Also, you really wanted to know what G's name really was. (Reader x Giotto; side helping of Reader x G.)





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure anymore. But I do love this one particularly.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy, my dudes.

**Persuasion**

The Storm guardian was a mystery in itself.

First off, there was that tattoo. Why did he get something that nearly covered up half of such a gorgeous face? Was it to ward off women that wanted to bed him? Did he think of it as a fashion statement? Or was it something else entirely?

Secondly, there was his name.

Now, you knew for a fact that no parent, drunk or otherwise, would name their son a single letter. It was simply unheard of. With that in mind, you had a feeling that "G" was a shortened way of his name.

Meaning, his name clearly started with a G. He just found that his full name to be completely unfitting and cut it down to a simple letter. You nodded to yourself and stood from where you sat. You already knew that G would never tell you his full name (since you were obviously right), so the next best thing was to get it from his best friend. With that being said, you marched your way to Giotto's office to see if you can get the answer you sought from him.

ʛ

When you barged into his office, he knew you were up to something.

He didn't think it'd be this.

As he gazed down, he watched the sight of your head bobbing up and down slowly as you took him into your mouth. He groaned deeply, face flushed, before placing a gloved hand on the back of your head and entangling his fingers into your hair. Your name left his lips and floated to your ears. You groaned softly and moved your head quicker, cheeks hollowing out as you sucked upon him harshly to entice more delectable sounds from those lips. Your name filled your ears again and you gave a gentle squeeze at the base of his cock in response. His body shuddered as you pushed your tongue up against the underside of him and bobbed your head a little faster.

One moment, you had asked if G was an abbreviation of his full name and he nodded his head to the question.

And now you were on your knees, under his desk, and sucking him off like there was no tomorrow. There was no coherent thought left in him as your teeth dug into him lightly and dragged back and forth along the length of him. At that, his body shuddered hard and he gasped softly, tightening his hold on your hair. When you had started to hum, the vibrations merely added on to his pleasure and, in that instant, he came into your mouth. Drinking him all up, you pulled away and wiped your lips with the back of your hand, gazing up at the panting male.

"What's his full name?"

"That's why," he breathed out, trying to calm himself, "you went down on me?"

"Affirmative! What is it?"

"I can't," you squeezed him gently, causing him to groan, "that is underhanded, love."

"Nonsense, it's not underhanded at all~"

"I'll give you that but I still can't,"

When he saw you reach for the corset that bound your bosom, his eyes slowly widened. Pulling down, slowly your breasts were beginning to show. He swallowed hard and, when your nipples popped into sight, he caved in with a loud groan.

ʛ

The Storm guardian had just returned from another, successful, mission and was making his way to Giotto's office to turn in his report of how splendidly he completed it. As he reached the double doors, he heard your laughter ring through from the room. With a roll of his eyes, he knocked on the doors and entered slowly to find you seated on Giotto's desk. Your eyes landed on him and they brightened, something he couldn't help but smile over. He shut the doors behind him and nodded toward his best friend, who merely returned the gesture.

"Hey," G started.

"Welcome home~"

"Thanks,"

"Guido~"

Ruby eyes landed on Giotto, seeing the man hide his mouth behind a gloved hand to contain his laughter. G narrowed his eyes before catching amusement dancing in his boss' orbs. He growled and looked at you to see that you were in a fit of giggles over it.

"You told her!?" He looked back at Giotto.

"What can I say?" Giotto started, a smile forming, "This woman is very persuasive."

To that, you licked your lips as you thought about what transpired earlier and grinned at the scarlet-haired man cheekily. G stared at you, thoughts running through his head, before he realized what you had done to get such a dark secret out of his best friend. He growled deeply and locked both of the double doors to the office, causing your smile to falter, as he slowly advanced toward you.

"I think punishment is in order." G said darkly, making Giotto stand up from his place behind his desk and grab your shoulders.

"Agreed," Giotto murmured.

Oh boy, were you screwed.

Well, at least...

You were going to be.


End file.
